I'll Love You Forever
by shaniii
Summary: What happens when a misunderstanding leads Edward to hurting his girlfriend? Will he find out the truth? HEA one-shot!


EPOV:

* * *

It was just like any other Monday morning for me. I was walking down the halls heading to my girls locker. However, my best friend Emmett stop me and said something that pissed me off,but really scared me.

"Edward! I can't believe you signed up for football man I'm proud of you!" He beamed. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Emmett No! You,one of my best friends should know that I'll never ever play football! Not after what happened that day." I shouted, angrily.

"Then who signed you up? I know Rosalie and Alice signed me and-"

I didn't stay around to let him finish because I know who did it. Bella. I can't believe my girlwould do this even after everything I told her.

"Why?" I whispered, asking myself.

I spotted Bella with my sister Alice and their best friend Rosalie. Bella smiled at me, but it turned into a frown as soon as she saw my face.

"Edward? What's wrong?" She asked, softly. Ha like she didn't know.

"Stop acting all innocent! You know what you did Bella. I couldn't hatesomeone as much as I hate you right now! You know why I can't do football, yet you still decided to signed me up. You're such a heartless bitch." I said, angrily not bothering

to acknowledge hertears even though it broke my heart.

"Football? Edward I never did that. I know how much she hated that I wouldn't even do that to my worst enemy." She cried, loudly.

Rosalie was fuming in the back and Alice were standing back silently.

"What ever. I'm tired of you and your lies. I can't believe I dated you." I replied, harshly.

"Dated?" Bella whimpered.

"Yes Bella. Dated. We're done. That's the worst thing you could've ever done to me." I will replied. Not believing that I was breaking up with her. Bella was my girlfriend for three years.

Bella started crying so hard she almost fell, but fortunately Rosalie caught her.

"Breathe Bella... I know it's okay just take deep breath's Bella."

Bella quieted down as Rosalie soothed her. She looked up at me with so much pain in her eyes. I was mad at her but just because I was mad at her doesn't mean I don't care for her, but I felt that if I stay, I would forgive her. So instead, I just walked  
away.

* * *

BPOV:

* * *

After Edward walked away, I turned to Alice and said the only thing I could think of.

"I hate you!"

I got up and went outside to myblack Mercedes Benz and drove home. As soon as I got to the door, I kicked my shoes off and went upstairs. I was so hurt I couldn't do anything I just layed there and cried my eyes out for hours, ignoring all ofmy

calls and messages.

Later on there was a loud knock on my door and I immediately knew it was Rosalie. When I open the door she took one look at my face and hugged me. That was all it took for me to burst into a new batch of tears.

"I'm so sorry Bella." She whispered, over and over.

"Rosalie please, don't say that it's not your fault if anything Alice should be saying that." I said, harshly.

She nodded at me angrily. I knew she wasn't mad at me she was mad at Alice for doing what she did.

"so I brought ice cream! Want to watch a movie?" She said, trying to cheer me up.

"yeah I guess so." We spent two hours watching a movie. When Charlie came home she left. I told Charlie I wasn't feeling well and I went upstairs.

As I was laying there thinking my phone beeped. I was thinking it was Rosalie, but as soon as I picked it up I saw that it was Alice.

 _Alice : I'm sorry._

 _Bella:If youwere sorry then you should have told Edward it was you that signed him up. You are one of my best friends and you betrayed me. If anyone is the heartless bitch it's just let him say those hurtful things to me and that let me know where we stood in our friendship. I can't even trust my "best friend". Thanks! Edward broke my heart and you broke my trust all in one day! I so very much appreciate it !Bye._

EPOV:

* * *

Me and Alice were watching a movie in our living room. Alice got up to go to the bathroom and she left her phone on the couch. When she was walking away, her phone beeped with a New message. I was going to ignore it, but Bella's name popped up.

 _Bella:If youwere sorry then you should have told Edward it was you that signed him up. You are one of my best friends and you betrayed me. If anyone is the heartless bitch if You just let him say those hurtful things to me and that let me know where we stood in our friendship. I can't even trust my "best friend". Thanks! Edward broke my heart and you broke my trust all in one day!Iso very much appreciate it .Bye._

It was Alice! Alice was the one that made me hurt my baby girl.

"Alice!" I yelled, angrily.

"What?" She asked, bouncing down the stairs.

"It was you! You were the one that signed me up for football and you made me believe that it was Bella!" I roared .

" Edward! You can't run away from Football your whole life! You used to love football and it's been 7 years Edward! What happened to Mom and Dad wasn't in your control. Everything happens for a reason and you can't blame yourself. Esme and Carlisle takesgood  
/care of us like Mom and Dad wanted." She cried.

"It was my fault ! If I didn't go to play football that night, they wouldn't have got hit by that drunk driver. It's my fault because I left the house at night at only ten years old and I worried them so much. They had to come look for me! " I yelled,  
/storming up the stairs.

I never came out for dinner that night and I never came out of my room at all. I fell asleep with only one thing on my mind.

I need to get my baby back.

* * *

I woke up and went to school with a lot on my mind. I couldn't believe my own sister would do that to me.

I was thinking about my baby girl when I spotted her closing her locker. She spotted me too and she hurried up and walked away. I couldn't blame her.

I was so devastated. I wentthe rest of the day alone and I soon as I got home I start my homework. I was finishing my chemistry homework when there was a soft knock on my door. I opened it thinking it was Alice, but no. It was my baby girl.

was silent for a few minutes and then she finally spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" She started.

She looks so broken. I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"do you hate me?"

"No, baby no. I know I said that I could name anyone more than I hate you but baby I promise I don't hate you. Yesterday when I was yelling at you broke me more than I ever thought I could be broken. I love you. I love you so much and what I said yesterdaymade  
/me hate myself. I was trying to talk to you but you walked away earlier. I wouldn't blame you though. I found out that it was Alice yesterday. I saw the text you sent her. Baby I'm so sorry. I just kind of thought that it was you because

/Emmett said that Aliceand Rosalie signed him and Jasper up. I just kind a lash out because I was scared. I should've communicated with you and heard your side of the story." I cried.

"Yeah you kind of hurt me. I don't hate you though. Even though you did say hurtful words to me and you didn't even think about asking me if it was true. It's not your fault. It's Alice's fault. She's the one who got us into this mess in the first place.  
/I- I love you too. So much." She sobbed.

"Baby please come here." I said.

She walked over to me and I open my arms for her to walk into. I hugged her close to me and walked us over to the bed. I laid down and she snuggled into my side. We were laying there for a few minutes and we ended up falling asleep.

When wefell asleep it was about 8 o'clock. I kept waking up in the middle night and kissing her face or her lips whispering how much I love her. When she would rollover I'll pull her closer to me. She's my everything.

* * *

Months and days went on. Mine andBella's relationship got stronger each day and I couldn't be happier. I for gave Alice. I tried football and Bella couldn't be happier for me. It makes me happy that she's happy for me. She comes on to cheer me upat  
/allmy games when I'm stressed or when I'm scared. So thankful for her. She's such a blessing.

As we were sitting at the lunch table laughing and joking with our friends I looked around my family, my friends, and my baby girl. I smiled. My baby girl looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing her on her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered. I gave her one last kiss and held her closer to me.

 _This time, nothing in this world could have persuaded me to let go. She's mine. Always._

* * *

THIS WAS ON MY MIND ALL WEEK AND I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS ❤!

Review please! No mean comments!


End file.
